


Unfortunately, My Boyfriend is The Worst (But I Love Him, Anyway)

by kitsunezumi



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Parody, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunezumi/pseuds/kitsunezumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisah kasih Kaizuka Inaho dan Slaine Troyard dalam berbagai au dan setting. </p><p>Ringkasnya, kumpulan oneshot InaSureIna</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ifuu Doudou

**Author's Note:**

> Mungkin saya mabok beneran waktu bikin yang ini. Bagian dari kegiatan #NulisRandom2015 yang kayaknya asik aja buat di post.  
> (Btw saya cuma ingat dilarang masukin lirik mentah-mentah, tapi saya lupa tentang lirik terjemahan, jadi... uuh, YOLO?)  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ketika Inaho baru tahu Slaine kadang-kadang kampret dan Slaine baru tahu Inaho bisa nyanyi. AZ gakuen parody

Aldnoah Zero (c) A-1 Pictures. Troyca

certain song (c) Umetora

Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari fanfic ini, semuanya murni untuk senang-senang dan menumpahkan delusi.

.

Warningnya standar;  **typo, yaoi/BL, humor? A/Z Gakuen Parodi. OOC**

**Btw saya nggak tahu ini InaSure apa SureIna, sesuaikan dengan persepsi masing-masing aja ya.**

**DLDR, Enjoy.**

.

* * *

 

"Jadi katakan lagi kenapa aku mau mengikutimu kemari?"

"Karena kau orang baik hati yang kalah begitu orang yang kau suka mengajakmu?"

Slaine memberi Inaho pandangan tak senang. "Hei, itu cerita lama. Aku sudah tidak menyukai Asseylum lagi."

"Mmhm. Tapi dia memang orang yang kau suka'kan? Pernah suka?"

Alis pucat terangkat ketika mendengar balasan ketus.  _"Butthurt?"_

"Bukannya itu kamu?"

"Bukan secara literal, sialan," Slaine sekali lagi mendesah. Ini anak kenapa sih, kok ngomongnya mendadak pedas amat. Habis dikasih makan apa dia, jalapeno 10 biji? "Kau kenapa sih, seperti wanita PMS saja."

"Slaine-kun~"

Suara manis si kakak Kaizuka membuat Slaine menoleh. Nah, setidaknya yang ini lebih sedap dipandang—bukan, bukan berarti wajah Inaho tak sedap dipandang buat Slaine. Tapi mulutnya Inaho itu bikin Slaine ilfeel dan nuraninya tersentil. Berani sekali dia menyinggung cerita lama itu. Hati ini masih terpotek-potek gara-gara kena NTR Asseylum tahu.

"Iya, kenapa Yuki-san?"

"Biarkan saja Nao-kun. Dia lagi sensi soalnya kalah suit."

**_EH CIYUS?_ **

"Lalu?" jiwa tukang gosip Slaine bangkit. Efek samping didikan sang ayah yang menyuruhnya jadi gentlemen dan terpapar terlalu lama bersama Inko dan Nina, diam-diam Slaine jadi lumayan suka mendengarkan berita terbaru dari orang-orang di sekeliling. Lumayan menghibur dan kalau tepat bisa dijadikan bahan  _black mail. Tee-hee~_

Yuki melanjutkan dengan nada bangga luar biasa. "Jadi Calm-kun dan yang lainnya menyeret Nao-kun untuk karaoke. Dan Nao-kun harus menyanyikan satu lagu yang mereka pilihkan."

Ketahuilah bila bayangan pertama yang muncul di kepala Slaine adalah Inaho menyanyi  _enka_. Entah kenapa. Tapinya lagi...

"...Inaho-san bisa nyanyi?"

"Karena kami tidak pernah dengar dia nyanyi makanya kami penasaran!"

Okojo berbaik hati menjawabkan untuk Slaine. Dia menunjuk Inaho yang berdebat panjang kali lebar kali tinggi dengan Rayet, Inko, Nina, dan Calm tentang lagu apa yang harus dia nyanyikan. Rayet jelas sekali kelihatan menikmati menyodorkan pilihan pada Inaho dan membantah argumennya. Yuki, Slaine, Okojo menonton mereka berdebat beberapa lama sampai akhirnya Nina mengambil tindakan. Dia mengambil remote untuk memilih lagu dan menyerahkannya pada Slaine.

"Slaine-kun! Kami serahkan padamu untuk memilih lagu!"

Slaine mengerjap.

"Eh?"

"Sudahlah, pilihkan saja. Biar adil."

Slaine mengerjapkan mata lagi.

"Eh? Aa, gitu."

Entah respon Slaine maksudnya nge- _pun**_  atau apa. Yang lain menatap dengan berdebar-debar ketika Slaine mulai mengetikkan judul lagu. Yuki dan Okojo yang mengintip terkikik geli begitu melihat judulnya. Inaho memutuskan untuk pasrah dan berusaha percaya pada kemungkinan 50% kalau Slaine tak akan begitu tega pada kekasih sendiri.

Salah besar kamu memutuskan percaya pada Slaine, nak.

Intro lagu yang sangat familiar muncul. Wajah Inaho memucat ketika dia sadar ini lagu kampret yang dia pernah kedapatan mendengar Slaine iseng menyanyikannya**. Teman-teman Inaho yang lain sih sudah bersorak heboh. Dan si sialan itu berani-beraninya menatap Inaho dengan wajah polos dan senyum manis bak malaikat.

"Inaho-san, nyanyinya dengan gaya, ya?"

Iblis mesum terselubung sialan. Dia menyuruh Inaho menyanyikan lagu ini? Baiklah. Kamu minta seduktif, nih Inaho beri seduktif.

Dalam tindakan yang tumben terlihat tak sabar dan jengah, Inaho melepas sweater yang biasa dia kenakan. Teman-teman yang lain bersorak ramai. Calm dan Okojo menambahkan siulan. Brengsek memang mereka. Dasar pengkhianat.

Intro dimulai, Inaho menahan malu dan berusaha menjaga agar wajahnya biasa saja ketika mulai menyanyi.

_"Aah, aah, aah, aah"_

Sweater dilempar sembarang ketika berjalan ke tengah ruangan. Si pemuda dengan wajah kelewat lempeng setengah mati menahan rasa puas melihat ekspresi 'dafuq' di wajah penontonnya selagi dia berimprovisasi dengan menambahkan desahan lagi di intro lagi, lengkap sambil melonggarkan dasi.

 _"Bite down from time to time, let me remember what pain feels like,"_  Inaho merasa konyol mencoba melenggokkan tubuh yang berkesan sensual. Tapi hei, kenapa tidak sih. Sekalian.  _"Stain my entirety with that overflowing fluid."_

Dengan sengaja dia merendahkan suaranya di akhir, mengakhiri baris pertama lagu dengan nada rendah dan mata setengah menutup-dengan ujung bibir tertarik keatas sedikit. Wajah penonton masih plongo? Bagus.

_"Drowning in the sensations made to run up from the tips of my toes, lead my body and heart. Having bitten down on a finger trying to bear it, is what is desired an ideal?"_

Slaine merasa wajahnya panas ketika Inaho setengah menari. Sialan, sejak kapan Inaho bisa melakukan ini? Langkahnya lincah tapi seduktif, Slaine merasa wajahnya makin panas. Woy, ini kenapa tidak ada yang bilang Inaho bisa se-seksi ini.

_"I don't need it, don't need it at all, a shined-up obtrusive pride, as for the rules of this meaningless world, it's pointless to describe them,"_

Slaine  _tsukkomi_  dalam hati.  _'Ndasmu, itu dusta! Sama kamu mah adanya main harga diri doang!_ '

_"Your style is hidden away, but you should dive in with it all laid bare,"_

_'Apaan dibiarin telanjang_ — ** _KENAPA KAMU LIAT KESINI WOY. JANGAN KESINI_** **—** _'_  Slaine  _tsukkomi_  lagi. Sayang dia tidak bisa telepati. Inaho sudah setengah jalan ke sofa yang diduduki Slaine.

_"What's born is hope, it's not a mistake, the smile at the peak."_

Punggung Slaine sudah kepentok punggung sofa. Tapi Inaho makin mendekat. Slaine berkeringat dingin ketika Inaho menghimpitnya. Satu lutut menekuk, berisitirahat di sofa sebelah kaki Slaine, menunduk dengan tangan menopang di dinding sebelah kepala Slaine. Inaho terang-terangan menyeringai sekarang ketika dia mendesah sebelum  _verse_  pertama berakhir.

_"Ahh ahh ahh ahh.."_

Dan dalam sekejap Inaho menarik kepalanya mendekat, mata Slaine membelalak ketika bibir mereka bertemu sekejap. Hanya beberapa detik, lalu Inaho menarik diri lagi. Mengeluarkan tawa rendah seduktif, agak terengah, lalu melangkah lagi ke tengah setelah melempar tatapan menantang pada Slaine.

Slaine hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati.

_'Bajingan seksi sialan itu—!'_

.

.

.

**END**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** 'E? Aa, gitu.' = 'E? Aa, Sou.'  
> **Ono Kensho memang pernah menyanyikan Ifuu Doudou. :D


	2. Opposite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalau misalkan Inaho juga dibawa Slaine, setelah episode 12.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk, mungkin ini skenario kalau misalkan Inaho yang dirampok sama Slaine. 
> 
> **bisa dianggap SureIna, bisa dianggep Inaho x Aggressive!Slaine**
> 
> **_In which gelang di Deception disalahfungsikan jadi collar beneran._ **
> 
> **still a part of #NulisRandom2015**

"Selamat malam."

Suara bariton lembut menyapa pendengaran. Melangkah mantap, Slaine Saazbaum Troyard memasuki ruangan, ekor jas merah marunnya melambai mengikuti gerakan nyaris elegan. Pintu mendesis menutup, otomatis tidak membiarkan siapapun melihat apa yang akan terjadi di dalam ruangan yang dimasuki _count_ muda itu.

Slaine melangkah lagi. Tujuan utamanya sosok yang masih berbaring di ranjang. Dia mendecak sekali ketika melihat piring berisi makanan masih tak tersentuh di meja kecil di sampingnya. Slaine duduk di sisi ranjang. Tangannya terulur sekilas untuk menyingkirkan helaian hitam yang menutupi mata kiri. Menunduk untuk memberikan kecupan kecil di kelopak mata yang rusak.

"Tidak makan lagi, hm?"

Kedua kelopak mata membuka perlahan, menunjukkan dua mata berbeda warna. Yang kanan berwarna merah karat, yang kiri biru kehijauan, serupa dengan matanya sendiri, tapi lebih redup dan hampa—karena itu mata palsu.

"Haruskah?"

Slaine hanya menggumam. Tangannya mencakup wajah pemuda yang tubuhnya setengah ditimpanya. Kecupan kecil lagi-lagi diberikan di kening. Pipinya makin tirus saja.

"Kau makin kurus."

"Memang itu tujuannya."

Slaine merangkak naik ke ranjang, membaringkan diri diatas tubuh si pemuda. Kepalanya di letakkan di dadanya.

"Kau sengaja membuat dirimu sendiri kelaparan?" dia bertanya sambil membelai pelan dadanya.

"Mm, kupikir sekalian saja. Kau tidak berbaik hati membunuhku atau meninggalkanku dengan peralatan makan yang pantas."

Slaine tertawa kecil dan memandang sambil lalu ke meja di sebelahnya. Mangkuk dan gelas plastik, makanan yang dibuat agar bisa dimakan dengan tangan, tentu saja tak butuh ditemani sendok, garpu, pisau, ataupun sumpit. Dalam kata lain, memperkecil kemungkinan ada alat yang bisa digunakan untuk melukai diri sendiri.

"Hei, bukannya sudah waktunya kau menyerah?" Slaine menumpukan dagunya di tangan sambil memainkan rambut hitam ikal. Hmm, makin panjang saja... Tapi bukan masalah. Rambutnya sendiri juga dia biarkan panjang kok.

"Tidak mau."

"Dasar keras kepala," Slaine mengeluh lagi. "Padahal aku datang membawakanmu hadiah."

"Simpan saja. Aku tidak butuh."

"Jangan begitu. Aku sudah susah-susah mencarikan yang cocok untukmu."

Slaine mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari sakunya, lalu mengeluarkan isinya. Dibuat dari bahan kulit bagus berwarna hitam, dan bagian dalam berwarna orange cerah. Gespernya mengkilat, dengan plat metal kecil yang sama mengkilat, dihiasi ukiran nama dan permata kecil berwarna biru kehijauan. Aksesoris itu cukup panjang, bisa dijadikan gelang kalau dililit dua kali di pergelangan tangan, atau jadi choker--yang mungkin bakal cukup ketat.

Slaine memilih yang kedua.

Dia memasangkan aksesoris itu di lehernya dengan berhati-hati. Mendesah puas ketika sudah terpasang.

"Ah, cocok sekali seperti dugaanku."

Slaine beringsut mendekat lagi. Menciumi keningnya, lalu kelopak mata. Terakhir melumat bibirnya.

Dia tidak melawan, dia membiarkan saja ketika Slaine berbuat sesukanya. Membuka mulut ketika Slaine memintanya, tapi hanya itu, tidak lebih. Dia biarkan saja Slaine menciumnya dengan ganas.

Ketika Slaine memisahkan bibir mereka, dia menjilat bibirnya. Dia menunduk lagi untuk menciumi bekas luka di kelopak mata. Saat ini dia memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Aku membencimu, Slaine."

Slaine menjawab tanpa kehilangan tempo. Dia bisa merasakan bibir tipis si _count_ muda tertarik membentuk senyuman ketika menyentuh kelopak matanya.

_"Aku mencintaimu juga, Inaho."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay


	3. UAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ketika Mahasiswa!Inaho sudah lelah dengan dosen muda!Slaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mahasiswa!Inaho x Dosen muda!Slaine.
> 
> Bawahnya klise abis tapi YOLO

Aldnoah Zero (c) A-1 Pictures. Troyca

certain song (c) Umetora

Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari fanfic ini, semuanya murni untuk senang-senang dan menumpahkan delusi.

.

Warningnya standar; **typo, yaoi/BL, humor? A/Z AU!College. Mahasiswa!Inaho, Dosen muda!Slaine. OOC. Bawahnya klise abis.  
**

**Btw saya nggak tahu ini InaSure apa SureIna, sesuaikan dengan persepsi masing-masing aja ya.**

**DLDR, Enjoy.**

.

* * *

.

UAS, secara singkat merupakan momen yang antara sangat ditunggu atau sangat tidak dinantikan mahasiswa. Ditunggu, karena artinya selesai UAS mereka bisa libur, tidak dinantikan, karena artinya bakal ada tugas super sulit yang menghadang. Biasanya, Kaizuka Inaho merupakan golongan mahasiswa yang sangat menunggu UAS. Bukan karena dia maso dan suka diberi tugas susah, tapi lebih karena dia aslinya pemalas dan ingin segera bersantai-santai. Tapi sekali ini, Inaho sangat-sangat tidak menantikan UAS. Semuanya gara-gara sosok di depannya ini.

Namanya Slaine Troyard. 26 tahun, berparas manis tapi berbatang, dan merupakan dosen teori warna Inaho.

Julukan lain dari Inaho; iblis bersenyum malaikat.

Julukan lain dari temannya Inaho; dosen muda yang disuka Inaho.

Ketika Inaho dipanggil untuk mempresentasikan karyanya, hatinya ketar-ketir. Di satu sisi senang karena bakal bicara dengan pujaan hati, di sisi lain khawatir bicara dengan pujaan hati membuatnya lupa mau bilang apa.

"Kaizuka Inaho ya? Ini saya panggil Kaizuka saja?"

"Inaho saja."

"Ah baiklah. Inaho-kun ya? Inaho-kun tinggal dimana?"

Inaho bingung. _Ini dosen kok pertanyaannya apa banget._ "Di apartermen xx."

"Ooh, masih tinggal dengan Kaizuka-san dong ya? Kalian benar kakak-adik'kan?"

"Ah iya, _Sir_."

"Oke, jadi yang mana karyamu?"

Inaho menunjuk vas botol wine berhias cat timbul yang membentuk pola sulur-sulur meliuk.

"Jadi konsepmu apa? Ceritakan dong."

Inaho menjelaskan karyanya. Pertamanya menjelaskan sedikit tentang persyaratan yang diberikan si dosen, lalu darimana dia mendapat ide membuat vas itu. Slaine manggut-manggut mengerti, dengan senyum manis yang membuat hati Inaho _fuwa-fuwa._

"Hmm, lalu _art nouveau_ itu apa? Bisa dijelaskan?"

Inaho menjelaskan lagi. Kali ini sampai mulutnya terasa kering saking panjangnya penjelasan. Kalaupun Slaine bosan, dia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tandanya. Inaho juga tidak berniat berhenti menjelaskan sampai dia benar-benar selesai. Salah sendiri bertanya yang penjelasannya panjang.

"Hmm," Slaine mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpennya ke _clipboard_. "Kamu bilang'kan ini _art nouveau_ ya... Tapi menurut saya ini kurang kena untuk disebut _art nouveau_. Soalnya tidak ada pengulangan bentuk. Mungkin kalau ini dibuat serupa, bakal lebih kena. Tapi poin fokusnya sudah dapat, sosok perempuan ya..." Slaine meraba vasnya. "Ini pakai apa ya melukisnya? Dan satu lagi, ini bakal lebih bagus kalau kamu bisa membuatnya lebih rapi lagi."

"Cat timbul, _Sir_. Tentang kenapa kurang rapi, waktu saya coba di kertas, hasilnya sih mau rapi, _Sir_. Tapi begitu dicoba di botol, hasilnya beda sama sekali. Kendala utamanya karena permukaan botolnya tidak rata, belum lagi catnya butuh waktu sampai kering total, jadi tidak bisa sembarangan di balik."

"Oke.. Lalu botol. Kenapa harus botol kaca?"

"Botol plastik rata-rata permukaannya tidak serata botol kaca, Sir. Dan kalau botol plastik diberi cat begini... Hasilnya.. Kelihatan.. tidak sesuai bayangan saya."

Slaine mengangguk-angguk. "Kenapa _wine_? Kenapa bukan.. Katakanlah, botol _soft drink_."

"Botol _soft drink_ juga rata-rata sama saja, _Sir_. Permukaannya tidak rata."

"Oke, lalu apa hubungannya _wine_ yang kamu pilih dengan _art nouveau?_ "

 _'Mampus,'_ batin Inaho dalam hari. _'Anjir ini dosen kok pertanyaannya makin kampret.'_

"...Karena.. Waktu itu _art nouveau_ cuma bisa dinikmati kalangan berduit, _Sir_. Makanya pakai... _Wine_."

"Nah, itu jawaban yang saya tunggu."

_'Anjir, terus kenapa nanya, Sir?'_

Slaine menjawab dengan senyuman manis. "Terus warna. Kenapa pilih warna itu? Dan kenapa vas juga kira-kira ini kamu hargai berapa?"

Sekali lagi Inaho dibuat mejelaskan kenapa dia pakai warna emas untuk mengimbangi hijau botol, kenapa bukan memakai warna cokelat atau warna tanah lainnya, dan kenapa dia pakai cat timbul alih-alih cat akrilik. Setelahnya lanjut lagi menjelaskankan alasan dia memilih vas juga perkiraan harga. Sumpah, Inaho jadi ingin minum sekarang. Mulutnya kering sekali.

"Mm... Oke, saya paham. Saya setuju dengan semua kata-katamu tadi. Koreksi saya selain gambar tadi ini," Slaine menunjuk titik-titik merah yang ditambahkan Inaho. "Saya suka keseluruhan warnanya, tapi warna merah ini menurut saya agak mengganggu. Mungkin kalau kamu pakai warna _soft_ , hasilnya bisa lebih bagus."

"Iya Sir," mulut mengucap begitu, nyatanya maksud aslinya adalah _'Iya terserah anda deh_ Sir _, tapi biarkan saya pergi sekarang karena saya butuh minum'._

"Oh, dan saya suka sekali dengan bunganya. Kamu pintar memilihnya."

 _'Iya bunganya bagus_ Sir _, tapi yang dinilai'kan vasnya...'_

Tapi dasar nasib jadi orang dimabuk cinta, Inaho hanya sempat mengucap, "Anda mau bunganya, _Sir_?"

"Oh, boleh?" Slaine tersenyum lagi, lebih sumringah. Dan mata hijaunya berbinar.

Inaho mengambil tiga batang mawar putih dari vas botol _wine_ itu dan menyerahkannya ke Slaine.

"Maaf _Sir_ , mungkin saya seharusnya mengikat ini dengan pita atau apa, tapi saya tidak bawa apa-apa."

"Ah tidak apa," Slaine menerima bunga itu dengan wajah berseri, membauinya dan menggumam senang sekali. "Tapi jangan harap nilaimu bertambah hanya karena ini ya."

"Tidak akan _Sir_. Saya terima nilai saya apa adanya," Inaho menambahkan sedetik kemudian. "Tapi kalau saya mengajak anda makan malam di luar jam kuliah, boleh'kan?"

Kali ini Slaine tertawa lebih keras. "Kau benar-benar pandai memanfaatkan keadaan, Inaho-kun. Tapi bolehlah. Kita cocokkan jadwal saja, oke? Akan kuhubungi lagi lewat line."

Inaho balas tersenyum kali ini.

"Tentu, _Sir_."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuma Inaho yang bisa main gombalin dosen lol


End file.
